


Love is guiding me

by DreamerB



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Heart Eyes Challenge, M/M, These tweets almost killed me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerB/pseuds/DreamerB
Summary: This is for The Heart Eyes Challenge, the prompts were phone calls, biting and hanging out in New York. You will find here the phone calls and biting.It was a peaceful night, he falls sleep with Armie voice and the call last a whole night, Armie stead breath making him feel safe, bringing him back to a happy place that was never forgotten.





	Love is guiding me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Charmies, so this my contribution to the Heart Eyes Challenge. I hope you guys like it.  
> And send me prompts, please.

**Love is guiding me.**

 

27 hours before the tweets.

 

“It’s just too much Armie” Timmy drag the cigarette one more Timmy and then release the smoke in the cold air. It was being an eccentric cold night of summer. The jacket was pulled up to protect his neck, even the long hair wasn’t enough here out on the balcony. He missed the stair in the fire escape.

 

“I know, but I’m here” he wasn’t, but he understood what Armie wanted to say, he was there in his pocket if he needed him. And he was going to be there in presence if he really needed.

 

He knew that, but he didn’t answer because he was feeling kind of petty. And he definitely wanted Armie to really be there, to embrace him, say that he shouldn’t fear, kiss the side of his jaw, whispers in his ear that everything would be alright, to reassure him while he was in his arms, to worship him while being inside him, to make him feel at home in his body. But he wasn’t so he didn’t answer. He just brings the cigarette to his lips one more time.

 

“You know that don’t you?” Armie voice was low, and it broke Timmy because needing reassurance wasn’t typical of Armie.

 

“Yeah, I know”

 

“So talk to me.”

 

“It’s just... “ how to explain this feeling that things aren’t right in a moment that the rest of the world think that he was in the top. “ I miss home” -  _I miss you, I need you to guide me, to keep me grounded_ \- was what he wanted to say. “Nothing it’s how I imagine it would be, and I’m feeling kind of lost” - _I just want to come back in time._

 

“The truth Timmy, please” It was a tired command and Timmy bite his lips when he heard it. Because of course, Armie would know there was more, for fucking sake he was the owner of his soul. He knew Timmy more than Timotheé himself.

 

After the silent in the line, Armie voice returned, this time softer. “Release your lip or it will get bruised” Timmy chuckled. “You know you can come home right, you wouldn’t be disappointing anyone. We... I... want the best for you” He knew what he was saying, don’t spiral out of control. “I’m here for you” Come to me when you can’t handle everything.

 

It was how their talks used to be, too little being full of too much. A lot of meaning behind little words.

 

Timmy was dragged out of his thoughts by Armie voice. “Are you ok?”

 

“Yes, I think I just needed to hear your voice” He said in low voice, like when Armie mouth was a centimeter of his, and they whispered the truths that the night would hide.

 

He could hear Armie breath throw the phone, heavy and dense. Not fast but full of meanings. “I know babe”

 

“Stay the night with me” Timmy plead in a murmur.

  
  
“I will not go anywhere” Timmy released a breath, the cigarette already forgotten on his fingers. “... now let’s go to bed.” He could almost see Armie there, in front of him, one hand extended to hush him and to bring him to bed. It was an agrodolce feeling, have so much of him inside that he could reproduce him in his imagination and at the same time doesn’t have him there.

 

After a moment he brings himself to under the covers. The conversation now was soft and light. Armie told him about the play, about his costars and how was the rehearsal, he talked about the kids and their histories, he told about the plans to visit and then he talked about what he was going to do when he saw Timmy. And Timmy heard, laugh, and then panted and cume. And Armie led him throughout and then to sleep, while he showered him with affection and love.

 

It was a peaceful night, he falls sleep with Armie voice and the call last a whole night, Armie stead breath making him feel safe, bringing him back to a happy place that was never forgotten. Somewhere over the early hours, his phone battery died, but now Timmy already was in his arms on his dreams.

 

 

1 minute after the tweets

 

 

“Ringing? Oh Man, you are so far gone, that’s it we have to bring you back.” Armie was laughing on the phone. He could only think, _Thank fucking God he is fine_.

 

He was on the couch just passing time while the tv played in the back when his phone got a notification that Timmy had Tweeted. Because of course he got notifications of everything involving him, it was already bad enough being separated by a damn sea. And his phone was never away from him, not when Tim could have a breakdown, he knew that anxiety sometimes was too much for him, and he wanted to be there if he needed him. So he was texting and sending stupid histories of his day and any other thing that could show Tim that he was here for him. What was a fucking cruel joke, because he wasn’t and he knew he was a jackass for doing this shit when he had even had the balls to ask for a divorce, but she had said that she didn´t mind and that she liked Timmy, but he yet hadn’t assumed him at public, always saying that someday he would. In this moments he doesn’t understand why Timothée loved him.

 

Relief washed over him, when he saw the notification, he was fine. He was in Twitter. And Armie couldn’t not answer that.

 

And now Timmy was laughing with him, God he missed that laugh.

 

“Bro, I don’t know if you want me back” if it wasn’t for the playfulness in Timmy's voice, the content of the message could have stopped his heart.

 

“Oh yeah? And why that.”

 

“Pauline send me an article, guess the title?” Timmy said almost giggling.

 

“Don’t know babe” Armie answers in an amused voice, Tim was so cute that he couldn’t handle.

 

“'For every person bitten by a shark, 25 get bitten by New Yorkers.”

 

“Oh man, I’m a statistic” Armie almost shout. Both men laugh together, each one in one country. “You don’t know how much it takes to that bite to fade” the laugh had ended.

 

Timmy's voice was low. “If it faded, I think I should visit, besides you are not the only one marked”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about CMBYN or Charmie just come to talk to me on Tumblr, I’m obsessing about the guys there, you can find me as @honey-badgertimmy on my cmbyn sideblog or @bareandopen in my personal one.
> 
> And send me prompts, I love them.


End file.
